Bache
by The phenomenal writings
Summary: Are all the kids same... A humorous Duo plot...peep in.


**A/N: Hi guys. Hope you all re doing well. Maine socha ke apne readers ke chehre par thori muskurahat bhi phelani chahiye, bas isi liye ye humorous plot likh dala. Ab aap sab ko parh kar batana hai ke kitna maza aaya. Okay. **

**Note: Adnan sami mene kisi ki feelings ko hurt karne ke liye nahi likha. Agar kisi ko bura lage to advance sorry.**

…..

…..

…..

"Abhijeet thori der ke liye band kar ke rakh do na ye files jab se uthe ho inhin mein moun ghussa ke baithe hua ho." Daya requested him while stuffing his mouth with a handful of popcorns.

Abhijeet turned his hand at looked at him. "Kam se kam main koi kaam tu kar raha hoon na tum tu subha se pait pooja mein lage hue ho." Abhijeet replied looking at him disgustingly.

"Had hai. Main yahan booriyat se mara jaa raha hun aur tum... he again stuffed his mouth with loads of popcorn.

"Khao. aur khao (Abhijeet stood up and start walking towards the kitchen) kisi din dekhna tum kha kha ke phat jao ge. (turning towards him) aur likh ke rakh lo, woh dhamaka kisi nuclear bomb ke phatne se kam nahi hoga."

Daya looked at him for a minute than burst out into a laugh.

"Kia pure hi pagal ho gaye." Abhijeet asked in fake concerned.

"Are nahi bhai, main soch raha tha ke agar mere phatne se nuclear bomb wala dhamaka ho ga tu Adnan sami ke phatne se kia hoga?

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment and went to kitchen. After a couple of minutes, he shouted. "Daya woh spicy chips kahan gaye."

"Are abhi thori der pehle main wahi tu kha raha tha. Waise the aik dam barhiya." He answered licking his lips.

"Aur woh chocolates."

"Woh (he bites his tongue) woh tumhari thi."

Abhijeet came out from the kitchen fuming in anger. "Nahi padoosiyoon (neighbours) mein baatne ke liye laya tha."

"Yaar Abhijeet aik baat bolni hai (pointed towards the empty corner of hall) pehle wahan jaa ke khare ho (pointing towards a vase) is vase se bilkul door hato. Kahin tum ghusse mein aake mere sar par ye vase hi na mardo." Daya requested with a cute face.

"Bolo kia bolna hai jaldi. Kuch nahi kahun ga." Abhijeet assured him.

"Yaar woh main keh raha tha ke itni der se yeh halki halki cheezein khane se na pait nahi bhar raha. Kuch solid bana do." He made a cute spout.

"Mera solid ghoonsa kha lo. (He answered while tightening his fist) Tumhari presence tu mujhe aik baap wali feeling aati hai. (Daya gave him an "oh seriously" look).

"Tum mere jaise masum bachon ke sath aisa, jaisa ke tum mere sath karte ho." Daya asked him.

"Tumhare jaise masum bachon ko tu mein aise hi treat karta." 'Aik minute ruko shayad mera phone baj raha hai." Abhijeet answered and he directly went to his room.

"Allah kare DCP sir ki call ho aur woh tumhari chutti cancel kar dein." Daya made a sad face and again shifted his whole attention towards his popcorn. After a while Abhijeet came and sat beside him.

"Suno, tumhari booriyat ka hal mil gaya. Rahul ko kisi kaam se kahin jaana hai tu woh apne bacche yahan chor jaye ga." Abhijeet told him.

"Sach bolo. Phir tu bahut maza aaye ga. Main un ke sath kheloon, ga kahaniyaan sunao ga. Bahut maza aaye ga. (he stood up) main un ke liye bahir se cheezein le kar aata hu. Aur haan (in a challenging tone) Main tumhein dikhaun ga ke bachon ke sath kaise rehte hain, aur tum meri koi madad nahi karo ge." And he happily went outside.

"Done." Abhijeet answered with a victory smile on his face.

After a while, Daya came with lots of things to eat. He was waiting eagerly for the children. The door bell rang and he jumped happily from the sofa. Abhijeet also joined him. Daya oppened the door and got shocked. There were at least 7 to 8 children, all of them were younger than 10.

"Itne saare." Daya spoke under his breath.

"Yaar main zara na kaam se bahir jaa raha hun, shaam tak inhein wapis le jaon ga." Rahul told them and with a goodbye he hurriedly went out from there.

"Uncle, dalwaze pal se tu hato, hum andal kaise aayein gein." One of the children spoke.

"Hu. Haan aao andar." Daya finally managed to speak. He looked towards Abhijeet, who shook his head in no. He went back to the files and buried his face inside them.

"Are main itna dar kyun raha hun. Bache hi tu hain." Daya pov.

"Bachon chalo sab yahan baithte hain. Phir main tum logon ko aik kahani sunao ga."

"YAYYYYYY..." All the children shouted at the same time.

"Tu suno. Aik dafa main jungle mein shikar karna gaya. Tu wahan mujhe aik sher dikha."

"Uncle sher bara tha ya chota." A boy asked.

"Uncle sher ki dum(tail) thi." Another one spoke.

"Uncle sher kis colour ka tha."

"Are pehle suno to. (he continued) mujhe aik bahut bara sher dikha. Who aahista aahista mere kareeb aa raha tha."

"Lekin uncle, sher tu tez bhagta hai." Again, a child spoke.

"Aur uncle, sher mota tha ya dubla."

"Aap ki sher se dushmani kia thi."

Daya heard a giggling sound. He looked towards Abhijeet who was smiling while doing his file work.

"Are bachon, pehle puri kahani suno tu Bahut maza ayega. Tu suno. Main apni gun lekar sher ke kareeb jaa raha tha aur sher mere kareeb aa raha tha.

"Phir kia hua?" Again, all the children shouted.

"Phir. Sher ne mujhe kha lia." An irritated Daya answered.

"Yayyyyyy. Sher ne uncle ko kha lia. Sher ne uncle ko kha lia."

"Uncle bhook lag rahi hai. Kuch khane ko hai." A child asked innocently.

Daya brought a packet of chips and in no time, it was finished by all the children.

"Uncle aur." A child demanded.

"Nahi beta, chips zyada nahi khate. Main jab chota tha na tu chips khane se meri tabiyat bahut kharab ho gayi thi."

"Tu uncle kia aap mar gaye the ya zinda bach gaye."

Daya again heard his buddy laugh who was enjoying soo much.

"Acha ye batao, aap sab school jate ho."

"jiiiii." Again, they all shouted together.

"Acha ye batao, tum sab bare ho kar kiya bano ge."

"Insaan." One of them spoke.

"Uncle, aaj mene aik aadmi dekha jis ka aadh chehra kala tha."

"Yeh kaise ho sakta hai." Daya asked suspiciously.

"Us ka baqi chehra bhi kala tha."

"Uncle aap ke ghar mein koi toys nahi hain."

"Nahi beta yahan koi bacha nahi hai."

"Tu uncle bare toys se kyun nahi khelte."

"Kyun ke baron ke paas bahut sare kaam hote hain."

"Par uncle, aap tu farigh hain."

Daya again looked towards his brother, who was trying hard to control his laughter.

"Uncle yeh dusra uncle kon hain." A child asked pointing towards Abhijeet.

"Yeh mere bhai hain." Daya answered with a sweet smile on his face.

"Par uncle in ki shakal tu aap se nahi milti."

"Aur aap itne mote aur woh itne duble."

"Haan lekin ye phir bhi mera bhai hai." Daya answered.

"Uncle phir se bhook lag rahi hai."

Daya stood up and went back to kitchen. He secretly signalled Abhijeet and asked him for help. Abhijeet smiled and shook his head in no. Daya made some deadly gestures and then came back with all the things he bought for children. They all finished them like there was nothing.

Daya was praying that when will Rahul come and take them all.

Finally. At evening Rahu came and thanked them for keeping his children safe.

"Bye uncle." They all shouted again and went to their home.

After their departure, Daya came to Abhijeet and said.

"Yaar kaise ajeeb sawal kar rahe the ye bache. Aise bhi bache hote hain. "

"Main tu kehta tha par tumhein yaqeen hi nahi aata tha. Farigh uncle" Abhijeet laughed.

"Zyada mat bolo. Waise Rahul ke itne sare bache the kiya.?

Abhijeet stood up. "Daya ghussa mat karna. Par ye bache Rahul ke nahi balke us ke ghar aaye hue aik guest ke the. Aur in ko maine khud hi bulaya tha Rahul ka koi phone nahi aaya tha sirf tumhari wajah se, tum bara keh rahe the na ke sare bache bahut ache hote hain. Rahul ne mujhe do din pehle phone kar ke bataya tha ke yeh bache usse kitna tang karte hain." And he hurriedly went to his room and locked the door.

"Abhijeet main tumhein choron ga nahi." And he ran after him.

THE END.


End file.
